Endlessly
by nowarning23
Summary: Beyond the glamour, the world of dream extraction is dark and lethal. Ariadne has been aware of this from the beginning, but has never had to face the devastating reality until she meets an enemy determined to destroy her, so completely that even the one she loves the most might not be able to save her; but that would never stop Arthur from trying to.
1. Map of the Problematique

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, it belongs to Warner Bros and other creative outlets and people, I don't intend to profit from this in any way. I am just trying to curb my own writer's block.**

**One-shot, has nothing to do with "To Lose My Life." It does, however, take place after the events of "Something That Belongs to Me." You probably don't have to read that for it to make sense, but I'd recommend it!**

**If you are following "Till Kingdom Come" you'll see in the latest chapter that I asked if I should post this really dark story I've been writing, and it hit me that the easiest way to judge interest would be to post the first chapter and see how things went from there. So this is it. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Story title and chapter titles from Muse. Because they're brilliant.**

**This is very, very dark, so hang tight.**

Map of the Problematique

She should've listened to Arthur.

The moment that call came from Eames that they had a job, Ariadne had caught the first flight out of Paris to meet the team (sans Cobb, of course) in Alexandria, Egypt. Their reactions to her arrival were mixed: Yusuf seemed pleased to see her, his after warm expression brightening; Eames had beamed and embraced her with some lewd comment when he spotted her waiting for them in the assigned café meeting spot. But Arthur was different. After his completely business formal greeting he grew more and more quiet and subdued, until Ariadne could stand it no more and pulled him aside after dinner, bringing him to the balcony of her hotel room so they could talk privately.

"Arthur... What's going on?"

He knew her well enough to know that any of his many possible excuses (_It's strange doing a job without Cobb/ Eames is pissing me off/ I feel like I might miss details again_) would ring untrue in her ears until he finally told her the truth. So he took a deep breath, his eyes locked on the black Mediterranean Sea ahead of them.

"Cobb thought you would always come back," he murmured softly. "He wanted you to. He told me that he was certain you'd want to continue to dream, even after the job was over." He looked at her then, his dark auburn eyes somber. "I wanted him to be wrong."

Ariadne's eyes widened. "You didn't want me to come back?"

"Dream work isn't all… _this_," Arthur said, gesturing at the magnificent view ahead of them. Night had fallen, and the lights of the city fell away to nothing but darkness that was the sea. It would be quite romantic, Ariadne mused, if the situation and conversation were different. "It isn't all glamour and money," Arthur continued. "There's real danger involved. You know what happened to Cobb and I. You know how many corporations and people and assassins want us dead, how much they'd pay for us dead."

"Arthur," Ariadne said impatiently, but Arthur cut her off.

"Sometimes they want to see suffering first," Arthur said sharply, his hands tightening against the rail of the balcony until his knuckles turned white. "I can't tell you how many times I've been on the receiving end of true anger, Ariadne. With _real_ guns, _real_ knives, _real_ torture devices, and all because I either did my job _wrong_… Or I did it _right_."

Ariadne sighed. Before she knew what she was doing, she reached forward and covered one of Arthur's hands with one of hers. He looked down at their hands as she spoke.

"I know," Ariadne murmured. "I _know_, Arthur. I accept the consequences. Dreaming… I've already told you. It's pure creation. It's addicting."

"No, no," Arthur said harshly, shaking his head. "_No_, Ariadne. You don't understand." He tore his hand from hers, running it through his hair in agitation. "Torture. They _torture_. And…"

"And what?"

"You're… _you_," Arthur said, his voice suddenly quiet and gentle. "You could lose yourself. The things they could do to you…You might not be you, after."

She looked at him, really looked at him, seeing the storm of terror and uncertainty that was barely concealed under the surface of his smooth expression. And it hit her, at last: he was scared for her.

"Oh, Arthur," she whispered. Her words seemed to trigger something in his face.

And then his lips were on hers, his hands caressing her face and neck. He was unbelievably warm and gentle, and she only wanted him closer, as she took lapels of his suit in her hands to keep him as near to her as he could be.

They broke apart moments later, breathing into the other's face. His head was still lowered, his forehead pressed against hers.

"Please," he whispered. "Please, Ariadne. Walk away from this. Turn around and don't come back."

"Why the hell did you just kiss me, then?" She asked. "If you want me to leave, that was not a good way to entice me."

"Would you rather I push you away?" He asked, his eyes open at last to look into hers. "Tell you I hate you, that I never want to see you again?"

She smiled. "I think you'd be lying."

"Of course I would," he murmured. "But Ariadne… Please. Consider this… I won't always be able to protect you."

"I don't need you to," she said. "All I need you to do, Arthur, is always be there for me. Especially _after_."

His breath vanished in a sharp inhale. "Ariadne…"

"I know what I'm getting into," Ariadne said determinedly. "And I know there will come a time when I might regret it. But please know… This is my decision, Arthur."

She stood on her toes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back, running his fingers down her cheek.

"If you ever change your mind," he murmured. "And decide you want to leave, leave me and all of this… I will understand, and I will respect that decision."

"Do you respect my decision to stay?" She kissed his cheek, and he closed his eyes again.

"I will."

**_Fourteen Months Later_**

It was that memory that ran through her mind when her eyes flew open. That memory, of Arthur's dire warning of danger, coupled with the focused look on his face when he put a bullet in her skull and sent her out of the dream.

_What's happening_?

There hadn't been a reason for her to enter the actual dream for the job. But after designing what she considered to be her best work yet-two levels, one the scattered streets of Rio, the second the open jungles of the Amazon-she'd begged their current extractor, a sharp man named Marc Esperanza, to let her come along. And since the job was considered low-risk, he'd agreed.

Arthur had hesitantly agreed as well, but the worry never left his eyes completely.

She ran through the dream in her head, as she lay on the floor of the abandoned office building they were using to run the job. Nothing bad came to mind. She had loved wandering the exciting streets on her own, interacting with Eames' accurate projections of the Rio townspeople. And she had adored exploring the jungle, climbing trees and enjoying the wildlife until Arthur had appeared, like a mirage, in front of her.

"Arthur, why are you here?" She'd asked, puzzled.

He had run to her, his eyes wild with anxiety. And without a word, he'd lifted his gun and shot her through the head.

Ariadne blinked, sitting up and taking in her surroundings. Everything was still, the real Rio just outside the windows, the sun slanting in a sunset. Her team slept on around her, oblivious, save for their chemist, Alex, who was still reading his novel, unaware she'd awoken. Except… Wait…

Their mark, a cowardly but wealthy businessman called Henry Walles, was awake as well. He looked bewildered. They stared at each other.

"This is reality," he stated confidently. Alex looked up, confused at why his sedative had failed, woken up the mark.

Ariadne checked her totem; the chess piece fell. "Yes."

Walles swallowed stiffly, rubbing his eyes. When he looked up, Ariadne was alarmed by the fury in his face. "You'd better run, bitch."

A lot happened at once; Eames jumped to his feet and punched Walles, sending him sprawling backwards. Marc woke and began shouting to Eames, Walles and Alex, words like _run, danger, he knew_ ringing in Ariadne's ears. And Walles broke from Eames, lunging towards Ariadne with _hatred_ in his eyes.

And then Arthur shot straight up from where he'd been laying next to Ariadne. His arms dove around her waist as he practically picked her up and spun her around, away from Walles' reach. He jumped to his feet, his arms still around Ariadne's middle. She gasped at how tight and possessive his grip was.

Eames had tackled Walles. He looked up, fear in his eyes as he yelled at Arthur, "Take her and _run_!"

Arthur didn't need to hear another word. Ariadne felt like she was being dragged back as Arthur began to move, still holding her waist.

"Arthur, what's happening?"

"He knew," Arthur said in a deep and dark voice, a voice he never used for her. He let go of her waist, only to wrap his hand around her upper arm and pull her along behind him, running as fast as he could with her in his wake, the voices of their team and Walles fading behind him as Arthur closed and locked doors as they moved. "He knew why we were there, what was happening. We need to get out of here right now."

Ariadne's eyes widened. "Arthur, what about the others? Edward, Marc, Alex-"

"They can handle themselves," Arthur said sharply. They reached a stairwell and Arthur slammed the door shut, fumbling for the lock. Ariadne stood beside him limply, startled at the way his face had set, his skin white, his hands… _trembling_?

"What, and I can't?" Ariadne asked, honestly puzzled. Arthur himself had trained her, taught her how to attack and defend herself, kill with a gun and her own strength. He knew she was capable of fighting off an attack.

Arthur seized her arm again, pulling her down the stairs, and didn't answer.

"_Arthur-_" Ariadne started. Arthur abruptly stopped, turning and pushing her to the wall, his hands clamping on her shoulders.

"You weren't there," he snapped. "Ari, you didn't see what Walles' subconscious is like. You don't understand how much danger you're in."

"Danger _I'm _in-"

"He's a god damn misogynist," Arthur hissed. "A fucking psychopath towards women. I've never seen anything like him. It was awful. He's used his power to abuse and dominate women, in the very worst possible ways. And he's _furious_ that we just tried to extract his secrets. Those two things together, combined with the fact he saw you and he knows you're with us… _He's going to go after you first_. I have to get you out of here."

Ariadne's heart thudded painfully in her ears. "Oh."

Arthur grabbed her hand and continued down the stairs. She followed him, moving faster than before, aware of why he was panicking, so intent on rushing her away. "We're going to take the car and drive as far as we possibly can," Arthur said in a hushed tone. "Marc and Eames are going to head off Walles' men and give us some time. They were there, they saw what he's capable of, and they more than agree that you need to run. And they know very well that I'm the one who's going to run with you."

_Because you love me_, Ariadne thought to herself. She could imagine how little time it must've taken for Marc and Eames to agree that Arthur needed to get Ariadne out.

They exited the stairwell, Arthur closing the door behind them. He took her hand again and they ran, Ariadne's scarf blowing behind her, Arthur not complaining that he'd left his suit jacket behind, the situation so intense. They were on the second floor, the final massive staircase ahead of them, and Ariadne thought they were going to make it when the side doors on the bottom floor ahead of them burst open in a shower of gun fire.

Arthur yanked her to the side, at the end of a long hall, a window at the other end. He pressed her against the wall, his back to her, covering her completely, as he pulled his gun out, checking it. Ariadne gripped the back of his vest in both hands, her heart hammering.

"Don't let go of me," Arthur whispered urgently. "But if I tell you to run and leave me, you are going to, so help me God." She nodded, pressing her face into his shoulder.

She could hear yelling and the sound of heavy boots clambering up the stairs. Arthur stood completely still, his head turned to the noise, his breathing slow and steady. She tried to match hers to it as her fear grew.

There was a single yell and then Arthur was shooting with his always perfect aim, and she could hear bodies falling. Arthur stepped out and she moved with him, her hand clamping his shirt but there were more coming and then he was yelling in her ear.

"_Ari! Go_!"

She didn't hesitate, but broke into a sprint, covering her head with her arms as she scampered down the stairs. She could hear gun fire behind her as Arthur continued to shoot at their assailants and she prayed in her head _please protect him, don't let him get hurt_-

"Oof!"

Her breath left her as something large and heavy tackled her, sending the two of them falling to the ground. Ariadne hit the granite floor hard, and she saw stars for a moment, before a man's face appeared above hers, frowning.

She was pulled to her feet, her hands jerked behind her back and tied with something. Ariadne thought she must've hit her head hard, as she had a pounding headache and her vision was still somewhat blurred as the man dragged her back up the stairs, his hands gripping her upper arms with malice, unlike how Arthur had.

But she came back to reality when she saw the scene at the top of the stairs.

**Should I continue? Drop a line please**


	2. Hoodoo

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, it belongs to Warner Bros and other creative outlets and people, I don't intend to profit from this in any way. I am just trying to curb my own writer's block.**

**I'M CONTINUING! (though you probably figured that out...) As always, I want to give some love to reviewers- _Guest:_ suspense! lots of suspense! thanks for being the first reviewer _cinema therapy_: thanks for coming over here from "Till Kingdom Come," that makes me so happy! _Majestic Moments_: as did you! here is more, and more "Till Kingdom Come". _Second Guest_: I know, that would've been mean/strange. _and third Guest: _cliffhangers everywhere! sorry about that... _recey2010_: here ya go!**

**Very VERY dark. Seriously. Not kidding.**

Hoodoo

Arthur was lying flat on his stomach, a small pool of blood beside his head. Half a dozen men dressed in black were gathered around him, two kneeling beside him as they secured his hands with zip cuffs.

"Got her?" One of them asked the man holding Ariadne.

Arthur groaned at the noise and started to move, until one of the men kicked his side, pushing him on to his back and causing his breath to vanish in a sharp gasp. Ariadne's heart froze at the noise.

"Arthur…"

His eyes snapped open and his head turned at the sound of her voice. She gasped at the bloody gash on his forehead, and the blood dripping from his split lip.

Arthur moved suddenly, fighting his restraints. The same man kicked him again, and Ariadne screamed.

"No, don't!"

"Don't say anything." She was shocked at the harshness in Arthur's tone as his eyes locked on her again. She swallowed as the men roughly pulled Arthur to his feet. He swayed, but managed to stay upright. There was silence for a few moments.

The door she and Arthur had run through earlier opened, and Ariadne gasped as Eames was thrown out of it like a sack of potatoes. He landed hard, grunting and blearily looking around. His eyes landed on Ariadne.

"Fuck," he groaned. "I'd hoped you made it."

From the same door came more men in black, who dragged a barely-conscious Marc, blood dripping from a wound in his leg. Alex was next, alert and anxious, completely confused at the turn in events.

Last was Walles, dignified in his suit and with an expression that would've sent the bravest person running in the other direction.

"Hm," he said stiffly. "Which one of you is the leader? Extractor, is that the correct word?"

Marc spat out a mouthful of blood from his position on the floor. "Me."

"Ah. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes," Marc said. "The codes for your bank accounts overseas."

"Who wanted them?"

"Let the girl go first."

The comment came from Arthur, who looked defiant, even with the blood on his face. Everyone looked at him as Walles spun on his heel to face him.

"The girl," Walles repeated. He turned and looked at Ariadne, his eyes running up and down her body in a way that made her feel very uncomfortable. "I don't remember you in the dream, my _dear_."

"She's the architect," Eames grunted. He was on his knees, held up by two of the men in black. "She designed the levels, nothing more. She was merely a tourist."

"She's not part of this," Arthur continued. "She didn't do anything to you."

Walles frowned. "She designed the dream, didn't she? That seems like quite a contribution." He strolled over to Ariadne, who felt herself trying to back away. She bit her lip as he neared and lifted his hand.

"Don't touch her."

The statement came from Arthur, of course. Ariadne's eyes slid from Walles to him, and she wanted to cry at the terror she was certain only she could see in him. This was exactly what he feared most, what he had once warned her against.

"Or what?" Walles drawled. "For being what your… forger, I assume-" Eames blinked "-claimed to be 'nothing more' than the architect… You're quite concerned."

"I was there," Arthur snapped. "I was in your mind. I saw what you do to women. It's sick. You _can't_ do that to her."

"I can't," Walles repeated. He turned back to Ariadne and lifted his hand again. She closed her eyes and shivered when he pressed it to her cheek, his touch cold and harsh and completely wrong, unlike how Arthur's touch felt to her.

"That wasn't so bad," Walles mused.

"What do you want?" Ariadne asked.

Arthur turned livid. "Ariadne, do not say anything-"

"Ariadne," Walles said, cutting Arthur off and nodding at one of the men near him. He punched Arthur in the stomach, causing him to double over. Ariadne gasped reflexively.

Walles studied her face and then nodded at the man who held her arms. He stepped back, allowing Walles to begin to walk slowly around her. She turned her head, trying to keep her eyes on him at all times. He finally stopped in front of her, thoughtful.

"I suppose you'll do."

Eames' breath let out in a long hiss, while Marc struggled to move. But it was Arthur who reacted the most violently.

"_No_!" He snarled. "Don't you dare touch her, I'll fucking kill you-"

Walles waved a hand and one of the men punched Arthur's cheek.

"Please, don't," Ariadne said, unable to stand it. "Please, I'll do what you want-"

"No, you won't," Arthur shouted. "Walles, hurt me, torture me, kill me, instead-"

Walles rolled his eyes. "I couldn't care less about you, boy." He stepped closer to Ariadne and took her arm, beginning to pull her away. Eames and Marc both began to yell, but Arthur's struggling and screaming drowned them out.

"_Please!_" He begged, even as he was forced to his knees. Ariadne was feeling more and more scared; she'd never seen Arthur like this before, he sounded close to tears. "Please, don't do this. Don't hurt her, I'm begging you, leave her alone-"

Ariadne gasped as Walles abruptly grabbed a handful of her hair and threw her. She landed on her side, winded. Silence fell.

"Stop your whining," he snapped, angrily. "My god. The way you're begging for her is unbelievable. I see that she belongs to you-"

"_Belongs_?" Ariadne asked, able to generate some anger even in her painful position on the hard floor. She wasn't sure if it was feminism or just her anger at how Walles was treating them that caused her to add, "I don't belong to _anyone_, I'm my own person for crying out loud-" She broke off when Walles slapped her.

"Don't hit her, you _bastard_!" Arthur cried, but Walles ignored him, his eyes only on Ariadne, still on the floor, her cheek bright red.

"Don't interrupt me, you bitch," Walles snapped.

"She isn't a bitch," Arthur yelled right back. "You're just an unimaginable monster-"

"You know, you're really starting to upset my feelings," Walles mused. He studied Arthur, the way his face had turned ghostly white, the way his whole being shook in agitation, fear and frustration that he couldn't get to Ariadne. "Maybe I should upset yours. I suppose you can come along."

Arthur's face contorted into a hard mask as he was roughly pulled to his feet by two of the Walles' men, another two shadowing them.

Walles nodded at the remaining men. "Keep them awake… Otherwise, I don't care what happens at them." He indicated Eames, Marc and Alex.

Alex's voice squeaked. "What are you going to do to her?!"

"Ariadne," Marc said firmly, his deep voice calm. "It will be all right, you hear? You're going to be okay, we'll get you out okay."

Eames spoke quickly. "Ariadne, remember that I love you, you know that, you're like my little sister. Remember I love you."

She swallowed as Walles and another man pulled her away. "I know, Edward. You know I love you, too. And Marc… _I know_. I'm not afraid."

"You'll change your mind about that," Walles murmured to her.

"Close your eyes," Eames called as Walles and another man guided her down the long hallway, Arthur being escorted by the four men behind them. "Whatever happens, keep your eyes closed, Ari!"

Ariadne swallowed. The hallway seemed much more dark and foreboding than a normal hallway, though she wasn't sure if it was due to her fear or the fact the building was abandoned. Behind her, she could hear Arthur grappling with the men who held him. She winced at the occasional punch and hit and Arthur's soft intake of breath. She wasn't sure as to what was going to happen, but just knowing that Arthur was near was somewhat comforting to her.

_But what about him?_ She wondered. _What will happen to him?_

They entered a room, one she guessed was supposed to be a manager's office. There was a single window, boards over it, though light still slanted into the room through boards. The door slammed.

Ariadne startled when her hands were suddenly freed; even Arthur looked surprised as his were, too.

"Here's how this is going to go," Walles drawled, standing in front of her. "You will do as I say. You will not be resistant. The moment you are…" He jerked his head to Arthur, more bloody and bruised than ever. "One of my men wake up and put a bullet through your disgusting _philogynist's_ head."

"Do it," Arthur said quickly. "Shoot me right now. Shoot me, don't touch her."

"No!" Ariadne cried.

"_Ariadne_."

"I know," she murmured, looking at Arthur. She swallowed. "Please, don't… I can't lose you."

Arthur's voice shook; his entire body was trembling in terror now. "Ari…"

"Stay with me," Ariadne whispered. In front of her, Walles had retrieved a switchblade from his jacket pocket, and Arthur gasped at the sight of it. He kicked out at the men holding him, and one of them faltered, crying out. In response, two seized Arthur and slammed him against the wall, leaving a bloody stain at the level of his head.

"_Arthur!_" Ariadne screamed, and made to take a step forward, but one of them raised a gun and pointed it at Arthur, who'd slid down the wall and now laid against it, gritting his teeth. She kept still, even as one took advantage of Arthur's weak state by dragging him to a stack of filing cabinets, slamming him against it and securing his hands above his head to a handle on the cabinet.

"Ari," Arthur gasped, forcing his eyes open. "Ari, look at me. Look at me the whole time, I'm right here, I won't leave you."

She shook her head. "No, don't watch-"

"Ari, remember what I said. Remember what I told you about this," Arthur murmured. He suddenly turned to face Walles, his face and body infuriated. "I am going to fucking _destroy _you for doing this to her. Remember that. I will literally tear you apart-"

"Shut him up," Walles snapped, irritated. Ariadne gasped as he brutally tore the scarf from her neck, passing it to one of his henchmen.

Arthur locked eyes with Ariadne. "Ari, I love you, I love you so much, I'm so sorr-" His voice was cut off as they tied her scarf over his mouth.

Ariadne swallowed. "I know. I love you, Arthur."

Walles leaned down to whisper into her ear. "You don't really believe that he loves you, do you? _Why would he?_" Arthur's gaze darkened and he pulled against the restraints on his wrists earning a slap from one of Walles' men.

"I have a hard time believing that he'd be fighting this hard if he didn't love me," Ariadne said. Walles spit in her face and she stepped back, surprised and disgusted. He glared at her.

"Make sure he's with us the whole time," he told his henchmen. Ariadne glanced at Arthur. His dark brown eyes were locked on her, as Walles snapped his fingers, indicating that his men should prepare a PASIV. Knowing Arthur's life was on the line, she slid the needle into her skin without comment.

"Stand against the wall."

Ariadne obeyed without question, stepping forward until she stood next to Arthur.

"Take your clothes off."

She stared at Walles, her heart frozen in terror. "What?"

Walles sighed. She heard the cocking of a gun and watched as one of Walles' men kneeled on the other side of Arthur, pressing a gun to the point man's head. Arthur attempted to move, causing the man to wrap his free hand around Arthur's neck, pressing him against the file cabinet.

"_Okay_!" Ariadne gasped as the man's hand began to tighten around Arthur's throat. Her hands trembling, she shrugged her jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. Ignoring Arthur's muffled groan, she carefully took her t-shirt, shoes, socks and jeans off, until she was standing there in just her underwear.

She did not like the way Walles was appraising her now; it reminded her of the way butchers looked over fresh meat. Yet she forced herself to stand tall, keeping her eyes locked on his face, even as his eyes ignored her own.

He finally looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "_All_ of your clothes, Ariadne."

She listened to Arthur's ragged breathing increase; the hand at his throat coupled with the scarf over his mouth was undoubtedly making it difficult for him to breathe. She glanced at him, looking into his dark brown eyes. He shook his head just slightly, while his eyes widened in a clear message: _no_.

The switchblade suddenly danced through the air and Arthur screamed through her scarf; yet there wasn't a mark on him. Ariadne looked down, confused, and saw a long red line oozing dark blood from her abdomen. She swayed, managing to catch herself by falling against the wall.

"Now, _dear_," Walles snapped.

In shock (but not feeling pain yet), Ariadne hurriedly removed the last of her clothing. Unable to hold herself up anymore, she sank to the floor, crossing her legs in an attempt at decency and wrapping her arms around her middle. She felt a nudge on her calf, and forced her eyes open, revealing that it was Arthur who had touched her. They were sitting side by side now, though in very different states; yet he was looking at her like he always did.

Ariadne was a mess, the terror of what was surely to come already too much. She pressed herself into Arthur's side, keeping her eyes tightly shut. A soft pressure and warm air at the top of her head told her that Arthur had laid his cheek on her hair, a familiar affectionate gesture from him, and really the only thing that was keeping her in reality.

"I'm b-bleeding," she whispered to him. He couldn't answer her.

Walles approached her again, and she recognized a familiar needle as he jammed it into her wrist. She glanced up, and saw a similar one lodged in one of Arthur's bound wrists. She slowly turned away, to look at Walles, who surveyed her.

"Not so bad, right?" He drawled. "You're not alone; the man who has clearly claimed you as his will be joining us. The question is, will he still want you when this is over?"

She merely looked at him; though what would she have said? Walles sat down in a chair, adjusting the needle at his wrist.

"One more thing," he said. "Don't try to shoot yourselves out. You wake up when I decide you wake up. If you decide to wake up early..." Ariadne took a deep breath at the sound of multiple guns being adjusted, primed to shoot, aiming at her and Arthur. "...Well. It won't be pretty, to say the least."

He smiled. "Sweet dreams."

And then the PASIV started and her world fell away.

**review, please?**


	3. Megalomania

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, it belongs to Warner Bros and other creative outlets and people, I don't intend to profit from this in any way. I am just trying to curb my own writer's block.**

**Yay reviewers! _Guest(s?)_: thanks! here is the continuing. _Lazarus76_: I had to look it up, haha. I love writing darkness; comes naturally, is that bad? _cinema therapy_: Walles is a psycho, about to get seriously dark(er)... _insanityisgenius_: here's more! thanks!**

**VERY DARK VERY DARK**

Megalomania

She was in the living room of her childhood home, surrounded by the familiar smells and warm fire glowing in the fireplace before her. Ariadne turned slowly, taking in the worn couch, numerous bookshelves, battered coffee table. She walked to the window and peered outside; sure enough, there was the deck and the apple tree that dominated the backyard.

"Ariadne."

She spun around, but it was only her parents, standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen. Her mother was beaming, in a light blue dress, while her father wore khakis and a sweater. Before Ariadne could speak, her mother had run forward and was embracing her tightly.

"It's so good to see you, darling," her mother gushed.

"Mom?" Ariadne said.

"Yes, love," her mother replied. She stepped back and before Ariadne could say anything more, she found herself being pulled away from the window. She stared in shock as her mother lifted the carpet, revealing a hidden trapdoor Ariadne had no memory of. Her father stood beside her, his arm around her shoulders.

"Everything will be all right, sweetheart," he told her.

"What's happening?" Ariadne asked, bewildered.

Her parents exchanged a glance. Her mother pulled the trapdoor open and slid into it, holding her hands out to Ariadne.

"Come along now, Ariadne," she said. "We have to hurry. He's coming."

She felt a thrill of terror; the words meant something to her. She knew there was someone who was coming after her, determined to do her harm...

Her father gently pushed her forward, towards the trapdoor. "Go, Ariadne. _Go now._"

Ariadne took a nervous step forward, looking down, and studying her familiar jeans and t-shirt ensemble. But when she lifted her hand to touch the scarf around her neck, she stilled, images coming back to her.

_The job, the jungle, Arthur shooting her... Walles' threat, running with Arthur, being captured... Arthur being beaten, tied up, choked... Taking off her clothes, Walles' smirk, the PASIV..._

She gasped, jumping back from the trapdoor. "You're not real."

Her mother's smile faltered. "Not real? What do you mean, Ariadne?"

"This isn't real," Ariadne whispered. Her hand flew to her pocket and she pulled out the gold bishop. She started to kneel in order to test it, when her father grasped her wrist. She looked up; his face was uncharacteristically cruel.

"Bad idea, sweetheart," he murmured.

"Let go," Ariadne murmured. But his grip only tightened. She bit her lip at the pain. "Dad! Let go of me! You're _hurting_ me-" She broke off at the sound of running feet and something tall and dark smashed into her father. He abruptly let go, toppling into the window, shattering the glass. Ariadne closed her eyes and used her arms to cover her face as her mother screamed.

"_You!_" Her father yelled, and she heard the sound of a closed fist hitting skin. Ariadne, eyes still tightly shut, backed up, away from the trapdoor. She slid down the wall, her knees to her chest, and covered her ears with her hands.

_I'm dreaming_, she chanted to herself as her father yelled at his attacker and her mother shrieked for Ariadne to go to her. _Any minute, I'll wake up. This is all a horrible nightmare. This isn't real_.

"Ariadne."

Her eyes snapped open at the familiar voice.

Arthur was kneeling in front of her, his arms halfway towards her. He was wearing his favorite black suit, and his hair was slicked back in the style she knew so well. Right now, his eyes were focused on her only, his expression intense.

"Ariadne, love," he murmured softly. "I need you to listen to me-"

He broke off when Ariadne leapt forward, tackling him in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, taking deep breaths in relief when she felt him hug her back, his familiar embrace practically reducing her to tears. She raised her head and saw the trapdoor trembling, shaking as her "parents" tried to get out, their furious yells muffled.

"Arthur," Ariadne moaned. "Oh my God, Arthur..."

"Ssh." He pulled back just enough to run his hands over her face. She clutched the lapels of his suit jacket in her hands, unwilling to let him get too far. "Ari, I'm so sorry, I can't believe this is happening-"

She forced him to stop talking for the second time, though this time by kissing him. He kissed her back, pulling her tightly into his chest. She wanted to freeze the moment, stay here for the remainder of the dream, because there was nowhere she felt safer than in Arthur's arms.

"Ari," Arthur murmured. "Ariadne, look at me."

She did, raising her eyes. Arthur studied her for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"We have to keep moving," he whispered urgently. "We can't let them find us. I don't know what this dream will become, exactly, so you need to prepare yourself. I would shoot you out of it if I could, but I can't risk you waking up before Walles..." He swallowed. "I could shoot myself out though-"

"No!" She gasped. "No, Arthur. We're in this together."

He sighed. "I had a feeling you would say that."

Sudden pounding from the trapdoor made them both spin around; Ariadne's "parents" were no longer alone down there. Arthur gripped her arms and pulled her to her feet. She gasped in surprise when he seized her chin, pulling her face to look into his.

"Three things," he said urgently. "One: listen to me. Do what I say. If I tell you to run, run. If I tell you to hide, hide. If I tell you to leave me, then you'd better fucking leave me. Second: aim to kill. Fight like your life is on the line. Do _not_ give up, do _not_ let them pin you down; you won't be able to fight them off if they have that kind of leverage." He paused. "Ariadne, this is important: if they threaten me- try to exchange my life for yours- _you fucking let me die_."

"But you won't leave me," she whispered. "And you wouldn't watch me die."

He shook his head. "No, I won't. But they aren't after me. They don't want to destroy _me_." She opened her mouth to refute that, but Arthur shook his head. The banging had increased, and he was beginning to move, dragging her back, holding her arms.

"Lastly," he said, his voice so low and quiet. "Don't forget what you know to be true. They'll lie to you, tell you things that are not true about yourself, your family, your _life_... and me. So remember this last thing." They'd left the living room, but he pulled her up short, pressing her against the wall of her family's kitchen.

"What?" She asked.

Arthur studied her face for a moment. "Remember that I love you. Always."

"I know," she murmured. "Remember that I love you, too, okay?"

"I know," he said, parroting her. He held out his hand and she took it, as he pushed open the door to the backyard.

...Which had transformed. There was blindingly white snow everywhere, at least two feet on the ground. Ariadne looked around, lagging behind Arthur as he plowed forward; their clothes hadn't changed. Ariadne could see her breath evaporating in front of her face. She was extremely cold.

"A-Arthur," she shuddered.

He spun, took one look at her shivering frame, and stripped off his suit jacket. He carefully draped it over her shoulders, doing up all the buttons in the front.

"We have to keep moving," he murmured. "Or else you'll freeze."

Snow had cascaded into her sneakers and socks, drenching her toes. Arthur had an arm around her shoulders, pressing her into his side as they clambered through snowbanks and drifts. The wind was increasing around them, so much so that Ariadne couldn't see more than a foot ahead of her. Arthur's arm around her was the only proof she had that she wasn't alone.

Ariadne had no idea where they were going, and she wondered if even Arthur knew, or if he was only trying to create distance between them and Walles. She took one more step and all at once, her legs gave out.

"Ariadne!" Arthur yelled, holding her up, arms tight around her waist. His lips were slightly blue, his skin pale white. She tried to touch his face, but found herself unable to; her hands had frozen into fists.

"I-I c-can't f-feel my..." She trailed off. _Hands? Feet? Body?_ She closed her eyes.

"_No!_ Ariadne, stay with me," Arthur said imploringly. "Please, please, do not close your eyes." She forced them open, noticing snowflakes were clinging to her eyelashes, as well as his. She suddenly noticed the oddly-shaped tree behind him and gasped.

"I know t-this p-place!" Ariadne choked out.

Arthur frowned. "What?"

"T-This p-place is _r-real_!" Ariadne cried. "I g-got l-lost h-here when I w-was a k-kid. S-Skiing w-with my f-family..."

If possible, Arthur's face paled even more. "Shit. He's twisting your memories. Okay, Ari, remember what I told you: _this isn't real_."

"I k-know..."

"Now tell me, what happened when you got lost here when you were younger?"

"I w-was a-all a-alone," Ariadne stuttered. "I a-almost d-died..."

"Well, you're not alone, and you aren't going to die," Arthur said forcefully. A sudden rushing sound made them both pause, and they looked to the side. Ariadne only had time to recognize a massive wall of white was cascading towards them before it hit.

She clutched Arthur's hand as they were thrown forward, skidding down a hill she had no recollection of being in the backyard. All she could see was white, and when she opened her mouth to scream, she choked on the enormity of the snow around her. Gasping, she closed her eyes tightly against the blinding needle-prick pain of the snow, and suddenly-

Arthur's hand was torn from her grip. _Splash_.

She fell into a pool, instantly becoming a thousand degrees (or so it felt) colder. Ariadne gasped, inhaling a mouthful of ice cold water. Her instincts kicked in, and she forced her stiff legs and arms to move, propelling her forward in the direction she guessed was the surface. She forced her eyes open and was visited by darkness, and the realization that Arthur was nowhere in sight.

Ariadne looked around in terror, her skin erupting into millions of goose bumps and her terror increasing with the realization that she was underwater, and she couldn't breathe. She looked around, and spotted a thin light from above. She swam towards it hurriedly, stretching her arms, fingertips grasping-

_Ice_. A ceiling of ice met her fingertips. She was trapped under the ice.

She punched the ice with her fists, dismayed to not even see a crack. Her brain was on a high, the lack of oxygen tearing her thoughts into disjointed pieces. Her ears were ringing-

"_Ariadne!_"

Ariadne looked up and spotted Arthur, at last. Her momentary twinge of hope abruptly vanished when she saw that though he was pounding the ice with all his strength, it didn't give.

"Ariadne!" Arthur's yells were muffled by the ice between them, but she could still recognize the desperation in his cries, and the ferocity in his movements as he struggled to smash the ice and pull her out. She wanted to cry, to tell him it was going to be okay, but she didn't know that-

Something from below grabbed her ankle, and Ariadne screamed into the water as she was pulled downward, away from Arthur's fearful face and desperate screams.

With a sudden _whoosing_ noise, Ariadne fell out of the water (_out?_), landing hard on a concrete floor. She gasped, inhaling and exhaling oxygen distressfully, finally able to breathe at last. Water cascaded around her, but less like someone had opened the bottom of the pool, and more like a trapdoor had been opened, only letting out Ariadne and the water immediately around her. She was sopping wet and, suddenly, completely naked. Violently shivering, the memory of her near-drowning coupled with her intense fear for what could possibly happen next, overcame her. Before she quite knew it, she was sobbing, curled up on the floor, her skin pale white and fingers stiff and slightly blue.

"N-No more," Ariadne mumbled to herself, gripping her soaked hair in her hands. "No m-more, p-please..."

"We're not done, little girl."

Her head snapped up at the familiar voice. Ariadne pulled herself to an upright seated position, looking around; but Walles was nowhere in sight. She realized the room she was in was very small, maybe six feet by six feet, and made up of concrete.

"Hello?" She called.

A soft clicking sound made her look down.

A spider, rather small but heavyset, was scurrying across the floor. Ariadne backed up, until her back hit the wall. Her insides felt numb, as she realized what Walles must've picked from her memories: her intense phobia of spiders.

"No, please," Ariadne moaned.

The spider was no longer alone. More were coming from tiny crevices in the concrete walls, under the door, from the ceiling (which held no sign of the pool she'd almost drowned in). As she sobbed, unable to tear her eyes from the spiders coming in every direction, she noticed for the first time a glass window, roughly the same height and width of a common sliding glass door. Arthur was standing behind it, his suit mussed, his hands pressed against the glass, lips mouthing her name.

She jumped to her feet, not caring that she was naked, and did her best to dodge the spiders as she ran blindly to the glass window. Crying openly, she pressed her hands against the glass, matching Arthur's.

"A-Arthur," she croaked. She could feel the spiders crawling over her feet, beginning to make their way up her bare legs. All she felt was blind panic. She looked at Arthur and she realized he was mouthing something to her.

"_Remember. Remember._"

_This isn't real._

__**I told you it was dark! ugh. yikes.**

**IF YOU READ "TILL KINGDOM COME": I'm taking a short break. I have some pretty serious writer's block, so I'm trying to focus more on my other projects (which I probably should be doing anyway). I haven't abandoned the story, I'm just rethinking the plot.**


End file.
